User blog:Frozarburst/What is Frozarburst's Magiswords Trilogy?
Hello everyone! If you don't already know, I'm the creator of one of three of the only few Magiswords fan stories online, as well as the first (though if you look closely on Fanfiction.net, there were two crossovers that predated mine, but for Magiswords alone, I was the first, but, y'know). I confess, I didn't expect so many people to check out what I wrote. I go to Youtube to some videos about Magiswords, and people are like "OMG, IT'S FROZARBURST" and I'm just like "...Hello." I've never had something like this happen before, and I'm very proud to have made a fanfiction people recognize and enjoy. And not only did the story become a success, but the amount of fan art I've made had also been noticed. It's a pretty big deal to me when one of the storyboarders and voice of a character I like favorites your art. Since Fusion Wars back in December, I've been making over 3 different Magiswords fan fictions along with my Toon Wars crossover event and other works. Right now, Echoes is only on it's third chapter and directly crosses over with Toon Wars in preparation for it's last saga. Fans are quick to know what Fusion Wars is thanks to the artwork, but there are those who don't, and that's what I'm going to cover briefly in this blog post. Now if you don't already know, Echoes is going to be my last Magiswords fan fiction, so I wanna make it extra special by adding some new content (like actual comic strips) and discussing some thigns about the series I created. But of course, this wouldn't have happened if the show itself didn't exist. Shout outs to Kyle A. Carrozza for making this happen. Yeah, the show may not be the best on Cartoon Network by a long shot, but I still think that there's potential in it when put under the right circumstances. Seeing the fanfictions that came after mine really told me that there could be so much more to the show than what there already is. And Fusion Wars was no exception. 'Fusion Wars' ' ' Fusion Wars was a short 4-part fanmade continuation I made after Mighty Magiswords episode "Quest for Knowledge," where right after the Warriors for Hire get the Knowledge Magisword and the confiscated ones, Glori ends up stealing them again at night and inadvertently recreates an old alien menace who threatens to destroy all life on Earth. Worse, in the background, a small group of more alien invaders plan to destroy the planet should Fusion's plan fail. So to save the world, Vambre and Prohyas literally bust through the academy door the next day to get help from some of their old classmates (particularly Bimm, Familiar, Cattus, and Simone) and Cyrus, and learn about the strange Combiner Magisword, which they use to fuse into a powerful warrior named Centurion. After beating Fusion, they learn that the source of her power was hidden in the Knowledge Magisword all along after they accidentally smashed it open, giving Glori the chance to crush it and ultimately save everyone. After this moment, Glori decides to reconcile with the Warriors for Hire knowing that she almost put the universe in danger. But later on, when the other alien invaders arrive, Centurion, now accompanied by Phibby Croax, goes out to their mothership and destroys it and their leader behind all this before she could use the ship's Planet Buster. And that's ultimately where it ends. Now some of you maybe asking,"But wait, Frozar, where's the Combiner Magisword in the actual show? And why didn't V and P ever mention Fusion and the Invaders?" Thing is, Season 2 was not out by the time I made the fan fiction, so I ended up making a continuation of my own that happens the second the Season 1 finale ended. And almost everything in the fanfiction that wasn't in the show were created by me as living references to other shows; such as the Combiner Magisword and the title of my story being a gag of the Enigma of Combination from Transformers: Combiner Wars (we don't talk about that, btw), and the fact that Fusion and the Invaders hint that they may have come from the same world as Steven Universe. You also have new concepts from me that the show hasn't quite touched on including a pairing between Cattus and Bimm, hidden lore about a war involving two factions, including Fusion in Lyvsheria that ended once Centurion arrived, and a few vague hints of a darker future for the characters in the series. It's pretty good stuff I made in a short time (only 4 chapters long). So basically, all this is in it's own continuity. Ok, so what's next? 'Pax Morbidia ' ' ' Everyone loves Morbidia. She's basically the Starscream of the whole series, and from me, like Familiar and Bimm, she gets a bit of a special sort of role in all this. This fanfiction takes place in the middle of Fusion Wars 2-3, and it follows Morbidia, our so-so hero, going out to stop and unstoppable threat that's about to destroy the Earth. Pretty basic, but like Fusion Wars, a new concept is introduced in the form of a collaboration between me and Eternos (another Magiswords fan) from Fanfiction.net and Deviantart. His idea was to make Trinity Forms; which were unique transformations created using a combination of three particular magiswords; much like how the actual show does it to make a new object or attack. With these, our heroes (AKA, the Adventure Squad; shoutout to Redfox90210 for coming up with the name) follow Morbidia's plan to stop this creature by distracting it and activating an ancient superweapon that can destroy it. Which they do, but in the process, just about every character dies in a rather hilarious fasion (all foreshadowed when Morbidia says that if anyone gets hurt or killed in the battle, it's their own fault). Familiar and Glori are disintegrated, Neddy accidentally sets off a bomb, Phibby goes out in the extreme, and the rest get blown up when the superlaser fires and destroys itself forgetting to bring an escape tool. You might say "Dang, Frozar! Way to betray the fandom by killing off all our favorites, jerk!" Well don't worry. It's all just a dream Prohyas got a while after the defeat of Fusion in Fusion Wars Part 2. I know it's a bit cliche, but it did provide some genuine humor in an otherwise dark situation, what with everyone's reactions before they're beaten by their own power. When Prohyas wakes up, he immediately runs to Morbidia and Gateaux to hug them knowing that they're still alive and that it was all in his head. I could just stop right here and say that that's that. Nothing more to talk about. It's just a pointless story for laughs. But that's not all that I had. In fact, this was the simple version of a draft for an even bigger story involving the same people. And in that, it would've told the story of Morbidia, revealing that she was in fact a science experiment gone wrong and was left with Gateaux's family until her creator felt it was time for her to come back. This story took place by the end of the Adventure Academy shorts, and would've showen Morbidia getting taken by Professor Steinberg to an interdimensional lab facility that experiments to make the perfect meta army, with Morbidia being a flawed prototype. To save her, Gateaux gets help from some of his classmates and Professor Cyrus. But while they're gone, Vambre and Prohyas try to get the confiscated Magiswords back from Bunky the Closet again, and get boobytrapped way too easily. Of course, eventually the Adventure Squad manage to stop Steingerg's plans and rescue Morbidia. ...Or rather, Morbidia rescued them, as they were all captured by Steinberg's forces the moment they got there. Thankfully, she and Witchy Simone were able to save the day, and in teh end of the draft, Bimm accidentally sent a mysterious device to outer space, ultimately ruining all of Steinberg's evil projects. Fun fact: This device is the same power booster in my Nicktoons Nega War fanfiction. Believe it or not, this was only one of two different drafts before I finally stuck was the most simplistic one of the three. And after I was done with Pax Morbidia, I didn't think I needed to make another Magiswords story, and it just kind of stopped... Until now. 'Echoes' Echoes is currently my third and final fanfiction in this Magiswords Trilogy I ended up making, and focuses on the Adventure Squad, now crossing over with the Toon Force after their adventure in the Samurai Jack Saga in my Toon Wars series, trying to rescue Princess Zange and Vambre Warrior from an army of manufactured military androids built with similar tech to that of Jimmy Neutron and Bobert's. Now I don't wanna get into this story too much because it's still in the works and I don't wanna have to spoil anything. But for now, all I can say is that it serves as sort of a conclusion to some of the more subtle character arcs I had building from Fusion Wars, brings back Centurion in a new form and a new name, and introduces heavier roles for those like Familiar, Plunderbite the Pirate, Professor Mabarnacle, Prohyas Warrior, etc. It's pretty big. This story right now isn't exactly perfect, but I do wanna make it into a finale I know this series of fanfictions I've made, as does the actual show deserve. 'What will You do with Magiswords after Echoes?' Right now, I'm honestly a lot more intrested in following other people's fan works of Magiswords than I am my own. But believe it or not, once Echoes is over, it won't be the last time we'll see Magiswords from me. No no. It's only second to last. All the characters from it are still gonna be in the story, but the focus will be specifically shiften to one of them. Thanks for reading, and stay tuned for more of my content! And to anyone else making a fan story of Magiswords, I look forward to reading them :D Right now there's only 5 fanfictions solely based around just Magiswords, and you'd be correct, but really there's only 4 since Fusion Wars was split into 2 segments. My other Magiswords story is in the crossover section on Fanfiction.net Category:Blog posts